Don't Forget
by Captain Holly Short of the LEP
Summary: Did you forget I was even alive? Did you forget everything we ever had? Did you forget, did you forget about me? Channy one shot.


**Don't Forget**

_Did you forget that I was even alive?__  
__Did you forget everything we ever had?__  
__Did you forget; did you forget about me?_

**Jerk.**

Sonny took a deep breath in, lying her head back down on the cushion.

"Sonny." Her mom's voice was cautious as though worried that Sonny would begin sobbing loudly again. "I talked to Marshall. You don't have to go into work tomorrow."

Sonny sighed relieved. She couldn't face anyone now, not in her current state. "Thanks, mom."

**Moron.**

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?__  
__Did you forget what we were feeling inside?__  
__Now I'm left to forget about us__  
_

**Imbecile.**

"Sonny, tell me what happened." Her mom had been watching her for almost two hours. In that time, Sonny's tears had stopped and she had even eaten something. Thus far, the progress was good. Maybe if she got it out of her system, she could forgive and forget.

"He-we." She paused and took a deep breath. "Another girl."

**Pratt.**

_But somewhere we went wrong.__  
__We were once so strong.__  
__Our love is like a song, you can't forget it_

**Goofball.**

"_You are my love, my life and everything to me." The blonde smiled, dipping the girl. "I love you." __  
_Filthy cheater.

_So now I guess this is where we have to stand.__  
__Did you regret ever holding my hand never again?__  
__Please don't forget, don't forget._

**Nitwit**

"They were in the rose gardens. He had his arm around her and smiled at her." Sonny smiled sadly. "That smile he usually used with me." She took another shaky breath. "I walked a little closer and he told her that she was the most important girl to him in the world." Sonny started to sob. "He told her that he loved her."

**Pinhead.**

_We had it all._

_We were just about to fall even more in love than we were before._

_I won't forget, I won't forget about us_

**Dim-wit**

Connie put her arm around her distressed daughter. "Sonny, remember James?"

Sonny couldn't help but smile at the memory. "Of course I remember James. He was the first boy to break up with me."

"Exactly," Connie said. "You moved on, organised a fake date and in turn, broke up with him. It may hurt now. But you'll forget."

"I don't want to forget."

**Cretin.**

_But somewhere we went wrong.__  
__We were once so strong.__  
__Our love is like a song, you can't forget it._

**Simpleton.**

"What are you doing?" Connie demanded of her daughter.

"Burning our pictures," the girl replied, tears still falling down her cheeks. She threw another picture into the fireplace. "I've learnt my lesson."

**Muttonhead.**

_And at last all the pictures have been burned.__  
__And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned.__  
__I won't forget; I won't forget us._

**Twit.**

_A small frown formed on his face when he noticed her watching. He knew very well what was going on. He had moved on. He had forgotten. _

**Numbskull.**

_But somewhere we went wrong.__  
__Our love is like a song.__  
__But you won't sing along.__  
__You've forgotten about us._

**Dolt.**

The names, surprisingly, didn't help. Sonny turned her head at a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal the very same blonde jerk that she had seen with another girl.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. Her eyes were still puffy. She didn't want him to know how much it had affected her.

"Can I come in?" he asked; a gentle smile on his face.

Sonny sighed, trying not to fall for his charm. "A little."

He took a small step forward.

Silence.

"I didn't mean it," he suddenly blurted.

Sonny's head snapped back up to look at him. "What?"

"I wanted our anniversary to be perfect so I hired an actress to help me practise so I wouldn't make a mistake. It was all going fine and then you turned up and saw me and I tried to stop you and then I tried to call you and you wouldn't pick up. The other Randoms wouldn't talk to me and I just didn't know…"

"You're babbling."

Another silence followed.

Sonny suddenly wrapped her arms around him. "I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Of course. Only Chad Dylan Cooper would hire someone to practice a date." She grinned. "**Jerk-throb**."

"What?"

"Never mind."

_Don't Forget. _


End file.
